Truth or Dare-5 Minutes
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: It's a party at Kagami-kun's house! What the hell is everyone doing at my house! And why are we playing this stupid game! A plot where the GOM plus Takao, Himuro, Momoi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Furihata decide to play Truth or Dare! Pairings: Kagakuro, Midotaka, Aokise, Murahimu, and Akafuri. (Not a good summary sorry...)
1. Truth or Dare

**Pairing: Kagakuro, Aokise, Midotaka, Murahimu, Akafuri**

**Characters: GoM & Takao, Himuro, Kagami, Furihata, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Momoi**

**Three-shots (LONG and FLUFFY)**

**Rated: T**

**This is a long story.. I ended up separating it into three parts _**

**Summary: It's a party at Kagami-kun's house! What the hell is everyone doing at my house?! And why are we playing this stupid game?! A plot where the GOM plus Takao, Himuro, Momoi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Furihata decide to play Truth or Dare!**

**Part 1**

**Truth or Dare**

The group was sitting in a circle discussing everything under the sun. The arrangement was Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Kagami, Furihata, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Momoi, then Aomine.

The game started simply because Imayoshi and Takao were bored and wanted to try something fun.

"Shin-chan, let's play truth or dare!" Takao smirked.

Imayoshi smiled as well seemingly amused.

"Ah! Great idea! How about we start with Aomine!"

"Eh? Why me? It's so boring." Aomine drawled.

"Why not try it Aominecchi? It could be fun!" Kise's eyes sparkled.

Aomine could see the excitement in Kise's eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Pass me the damn bottle."

Takao tossed the bottle to Aomine who caught it easily with one hand.

"Hey, that was mine! Give me back my lucky item Takao!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakurai bowed repeatedly.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi threw her arms around Kuroko's neck before he pushed her off gently.

"Muro-chin, I want more snacks." Murasakibara complained.

"Ah, we'll get some later Atsushi." Himuro smiled.

"Kouki, do you want to come sit over here?" Akashi stared Furhiata down.

"E-er…" Furihata looked around nervously.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OR WE'LL NEVER START THE GAME!" Kagami roared.

"Wahh! Kagamicchi scary!"

"You Bakagami! Don't tell us what to do!"

Kuroko sighed and held up a hand.

"Even though the way he said it was rather rude, please be quiet everyone."

Kuroko looked around the room and everyone quieted down. Aomine grumbled before he spun the bottle which landed on Midorima. The talented shooter pushed his glasses up before speaking.

"Truth."

Aomine grinned.

"Who do you like the most in this room?"

Midorima felt his cheeks get warm and he looked at the ceiling.

"Pass."

"You can't pass! And that was an easy one!" Aomine squawked.

The others were about to protest when Akashi spoke up.

"No passing allowed."

Everyone shut up after that. Nobody was going to defy the emperor's eye owner, Akashi Seijirou.

Midorima flinched and with as much dignity as he could muster spoke.

"Takao."

There was a beat and then.

"Shin-chan!" Takao tackled Midorima to the ground and held on to him with a death grip. Midorima flushed and pushed Takao back before spinning the bottle.

"St-Stop that you idiot!"

"Aww, Shin-chan you're such a tsundere!"

"Shut up Takao!"

The bottle began to slow down before coming to a stop.

"Eh? Me?" The pretty blonde boy pointed at himself with a smile.

"Truth!"

Midorima just asked the first thing he had been thinking about.

"Why do you keep staring at Aomine?"

"Umm… ehehe… because I admire Aominecchi, he's… special."

"Special?" Kuroko deadpanned.

Everyone's eyes were on him waiting for him to elaborate.

"Hey, it's only one question and I already answered it." Kise mumbled.

Midorima seemed to notice Kise's discomfort and felt bad for asking him such a question although he would die before admitting it.

"Kise's right. Let's continue."

Kise blushed and then laughed nervously before spinning the bottle. Desperately trying to get the attention away from him, especially Aomine's. The bottle stopped at Kagami.

"Dare."

Kise felt like meddling a bit and teasing the red-head.

"Ah, okay then… Kagamicchi! Please tell the person you love right here and right now your true feelings!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

Kagami suddenly heard a snipping sound and looked up to see Akashi twirling a pair of scissors. _He's really serious?!_ Kagami sighed, this game really sucked. He turned to face his shadow with an extremely embarrassed face.

"K-Kuroko, I'm not good at this kind of thing and I wanted to say this in a much cooler way, but I-I love you."

Kagami face-palmed feeling all eyes on him.

Aomine whistled. Momoi muttered something about Yaoi. Himuro gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Even Akashi seemed to be giving him a look of approval.

Kuroko just stared blankly.

"Thank you for your feelings Kagami-kun, I would like to reply to them later in private."

Kagami looked down with a sigh, thinking that this was the worst night ever and spun the bottle which landed on Momoi.

"Hmm… I think I'll go with truth!"

Kagami was still so humiliated from the last dare that he wouldn't look up.

"What is the most scandalous thing you know about Aomine?"

Momoi smiled brightly. Aomine growled._That Bakagami!_

"That's easy! Despite Aomine's obsession with large breasts and beautiful girls, he is only interested in one special guy."

The entire room was silent before Imayoshi spoke up.

"Wasn't that already obvious?"

Akashi nodded, Kuroko blinked, Midorima looked shocked, and Kise was staring wide-eyed. _Apparently not_ he mused. Momoi smiled and spun. This time, the bottle landed on a very uncomfortable looking Furihata.

"T-truth.. I guess."

"What is your darkest secret?"

Furihata looked around anxiously before his eyes were caught by Akashi.

"I-I like someone w-who probably will never like me…" Furihata looked down and Kagami gave him a pat on the shoulder for encouragement. Kise started tearing up and Himuro gave him a small smile.

"Wahh! It's okay Furihatacchi, you're not alone!" Kise cried.

Kuroko gave him a strange look and Akashi seemed to be frowning with disapproval.

"Ah.. thank you. We should get back to the game ne?" Furihata scratched his cheek and smiled before spinning. The bottle landed on Murasakibara. Furihata thought for a moment before looking at Himuro and nodding to himself.

"Truth or Dare Murasakibara-kun?"

"Truth, dares are too much work."

"Oi! Someone needs to pick dare sometimes, this is getting boring!"

"Shut up Ahomine!"

"You shut up Bakagami!"

The two bickered in the background while Furihata looked up at Murasakibara.

"Um.. then, please tell us the name of the person you love the most!"

Furihata figured he would help the giant out.

Murasakibara glanced over at Himuro who handed him a chocolate.

"I love Muro-chin." Himuro's eyes widened before he flushed.

"A-Atsushi?"

Murasakibara smiled lazily without giving an explanation and spun the bottle.

"Ah, it's Aka-chin."

"Dare." The room was silent. Murasakibara racked his brain.

Murasakibara figured he would do something nice for Aka-chin.

"Aka-chin, carry the person you love bridal style."

Furihata closed his eyes. This was the moment he had been dreading since the game started. Akashi would never pick him and he'd have to watch him carry someone else.

Suddenly he felt arms scoop him up from the ground with ease.

"W-Wha?!"

Akashi merely smirked at everyone's surprised faces. As if something like this would faze the great Akashi Seijirou. He kept Furihata in his lap as he sat down. Furihata was beet red and looked as if he was about to faint. _Was that an indirect confession? Wasn't that too sly?!_

Unfortunately, the game had to be stopped for time purposes. By now it was almost midnight. Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Momoi had to leave.

"I didn't even get a turn!" Imayioshi sighed before grinning at a certain invisible boy.

"Don't have too much fun without us."

Imayoshi chuckled before walking out with Sakurai. The remaining guests bid them farewell before returning to their usual conversations.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. 5 Minutes

**Part 2**

**5 Minutes**

"U-Umm… A-Akashi-kun?"

"What is it Kouki?"

"D-Do you think you could put me down now?"

"Oi Kise, what did you mean when you said 'special'?"

Aomine's face was inches away from Kise's.

"Wahh! Aominecchi! You're too close!'

"Shin-chan!"

Takao hugged Midorima around his neck.

"Get off me Takao!"

"Muro-chin, do you love me?"

"E-Eh?"

_Didn't he just say that because I gave him chocolate?!_

Kagami stared at all of the ridiculous couples and sighed. He looked to his side and suddenly saw Kuroko standing next to him.

"WOAH! Stop appearing out of nowhere!"

"But I've been here the whole time."

Kuroko blinked before turning to face everyone.

"Why don't we play another game?"

Kagami face-palmed, after the last game he never wanted to play another game with the generation of miracles ever again.

"A-Ah! That's a great idea Kuroko!" Furihata nodded vigorously, anything to make Akashi stop holding him so posessively in his lap!

"Yeah, good idea Kurokocchi!" Kise turned to look at him with a forced smile. Aomine was way too close! He was going to have a heart attack!

Himuro looked over and nodded while side-glancing at Murasakibara who pouted like a child.

Midorima merely sighed and shoved Takao off of him once more.

Kagami watched Kuroko's expression and swore he saw a smile.

"Okay then, how about that American game you told me about Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked at Kuroko bewildered until he remembered which game Kuroko was talking about. Kagami visibly paled.

"K-Kuroko?!"

"Ah right, I'll explain the rules." Kuroko continued and Kagami covered his now bright red face with both hands.

"So you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to spend 5 minutes in a closet together."

Kuroko explained. Furihata, Midorima, Kagami, Kise, and Himuro's eyes widened in horror.

Himuro nudged Kagami's side and whispered,

"Why did you tell him about that game Taiga?!"

"I-I didn't know he would actually want to play it!"

Kise's eyes were watery and Furihata was shaking like a leaf. Midorima was frozen stiff.

"I don't wanna play anymore ssu!"

_I won't last 5 minutes alone with Aominecchi!_

"M-Me either!"

_Akashi's going to kill me I know it!_

"…"

The five were whispering amongst themselves. Before Akashi sent them all a look that had them shivering before sitting down in defeat.

The order was Kuroko, Takao, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Himuro, Furihata.

"Tetsuya should start." Akashi ordered.

Kuroko nodded and spun the bottle. Kagami watched in horror as it landed on himself. Kagami groaned and Kuroko pulled him over to the closet.

"Kagami-kun. Can we talk about what you said earlier?"

Kagami stared at his hands.

"Sure."

Kuroko smiled and took a deep breath.

"Ah, actually wait one moment."

Before Kuroko could respond, Kagami had kissed his nose.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to try it once before you…reject me."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise before he placed a soft and slender hand to Kagami's cheek.

"I love you too Kagami-kun. I would really like to go out with you."

Kagami stood there looking at nothing trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Y-you… you're not rejecting me?"

Kuroko smiled and leaned against the taller boy.

"I would never do such a thing."

Kagami's face lit up with joy which was suddenly interrupted by a banging on the door.

Kuroko sighed and with much chagrin opened the door. The two stepped out and moved to join the others that were waiting outside.

"Shall we continue?"

Akashi gestured for the two to sit down again.

"I want to go next!"

"Takao!"

Takao laughed at the flustered looking Midorima and spun the bottle. Kagami watched the bottle spin and stop at none other than… Midorima. Kagami looked up at Midorima and then back down at the bottle again. _I could've sworn it stopped at Kise though…_

"Yay! Let's go Shin-chan!" Takao dragged Midorima away and to the closet.

Once the two were in the closet Takao kissed Midorima on the cheek.

"T-T-Takao?!"

"Hehe, that was for saying I was your favorite person earlier!"

"I-I did not say that you were my favorite person idiot! I-I said you w-were my favorite in the room…"

Midorima looked away.

"But that's saying a lot since we were in a room full of Shin-chan's friends!"

Takao smiled and grabbed Midorima's taped hand.

"N-Nonsense! They are not my friends! They are merely ex-teammates!"

"Shin-chan, you're such a tsundere!"

"I am not a tsun-"

All of a sudden Midorima felt Takao's soft lips on his.

"Shin-chan, you're also my favorite person!"

Midorima gave Takao a chop to the head and crossed his arms.

The door flung open without warning and Kise appeared with a bright smile.

"Takaocchi, how'd it go?"

"It went really well! Shin-chan was-"

Takao received another chop to the head.

"Shut up Takao!"

The three then sat back down. Takao rubbed his now sore head and passed the bottle to Kise.

Kise smiled. There was now way he would get Aominecchi since there were 8 other people he could end up with. Kise spun with confidence.

Kagami watched the bottle stop again and looked up confused. The bottle had stopped at Aomine this time. Kagami looked down at the bottle with brows furrowed. _Again, for sure the bottle had stopped at Akashi! What the hell is going on?!_

Kise's eyes widened dramatically and he backed away from the intense looking Aomine. _I'm gonna die! Aominecchi's going to attack me with questions until I crack!_

"Oi Kise hurry up!"

Kise was then picked up and thrown into the closet.

"Eeep!"

Aomine grinned and moved closer to Kise who was frozen in place.

"So Kise, what did you mean when you said I was special?"

"N-Nothing! You're j-just someone I want to beat in basketball…"

Aomine lifted Kise's chin and their eyes met.

"Heh, you're really not honest."

Kise closed his eyes as he felt Aomine's lips touch his neck and trail feather light kisses from the bottom of his jaw to his collar bone.

"Aominecchi!" Kise gasped.

Aomine smirked.

"I want the truth Kise."

Aomine began to move his hands underneath Kise's shirt. The blonde's breath hitched.

"I-I…"

Aomine kissed Kise's neck once more and sucked leaving a mark.

"L-Love…"

Kise's eyelids closed as Aomine lowered his lips to Kise's. And all Kise could think was how hot every place Aomine touched was and how much he loved Aomine. Aomine nipped Kise's bottom lip once more before pulling away.

"Kise…"

Kise's face was flushed and he was panting slightly.

"I… love… you… Aominecchi."

Aomine smiled and nuzzled Kise's neck.

"Love you too Kise."

Bang! The door flung open and Akashi stood at the door standing with arms crossed. His eyes narrowed at the red mark on Kise's neck. Kise smiled awkwardly.

"Ah… Akashicchi!"

"Please refrain from doing inappropriate things Daiki."

The red-head then pursed his lips and turned back to sit with the group.

Kuroko eyed the bottle in his hands and passed it to Himuro. Furihata sighed in relief. At the rate things were going, he would end up locked in a closet with Akashi which was absolutely terrifying.

Himuro nervously spun the bottle. Kagami watched the bottle again seem to land on Kagami but then mysteriously end up pointing at Murasakibara.

Himuro chuckled nervously and looked up at the already standing Murasakibara.

"A-Ah… Umm, I guess we'll be going then."

And the two walked into the closet.

Murasakibara sat down on the floor and pulled Himuro into his lap. It was the only way they could sit/stand in the closet comfortably since Murasakibara was too tall.

"Muro-chin, you smell yummy and you're very pretty. I love Muro-chin."

Himuro blushed and turned to face the giant.

"I like you too Atsushi."

Murasakibara made a pouty face.

"I don't just like Muro-chin, I love him."

Murasakibara then kissed the top of Himuro's head. Himuro yelped at the contact.

"I-I love you too…"

Murasakibara gave Himuro a bear hug and continued to give him little kisses on his cheeks and forhead. Himuro smiled and sighed with each one before turning around and leaning up to kiss the giant on the mouth.

"Muro-chin you taste like chocolate."

Murasakibara nuzzled his cheek to Himuro's and the two cuddled until the door slammed open.

"Ah, Aka-chin…"

Akashi nodded at Himuro. He was radiating impatience. The three then sat down again.

Akashi seemed pleased and Furihata was terrified.

"Akashicchi's turn!"

Kagami noticed a strange look pass between Kuroko and Akashi. The bottle was spinning then and Kagami watched it stop at Furihata. Kagami sighed, what were the odds?

Furihata squeaked as Akashi pulled him into the closet.

"A-Akashi-kun? Wah!"

Furihata found himself being held tightly by the red-head. He blushed and looked away.

"You think I don't like you. Why?"

Akashi cupped Furihata's cheeks and touched his forehead with his. Akashi's piercing eyes were gazing intensely into his own.

"W-well… I'm not special, I'm just ordinary and you… you're good at everything. Why would you like someone like me?"

Furihata finally stole a look at Akashi's face to find an angry expression.

"Kouki, you are anything but ordinary."

Furihata sputtered a protest.

"But-"

"And what I say is absolute."

Akashi interrupted and kissed the surprised brunette on the lips. The kiss was soft and chaste and to Furihata it was over far too quickly. Akashi pulled away and stroked Furihata's cheek lovingly.

"I love you. Don't doubt me."

Furihata gave him a timid smile.

"I love you too Akashi-kun."

Furihata stared in awe at the beautiful smile Akashi gave him. Akashi's arm snaked around Furihata's waist while his other hand tipped his chin up. Akashi's lips met his and warmed his whole body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and he felt happy and loved. Akashi kissed his forehead once before pulling away and straightening his clothes.

Kuroko opened the door soon after and gave Akashi a small nod. When the three returned to the group, Akashi was holding Furihata's hand.

"Okay, game's over, the only ones allowed to stay are Kuroko, Furi, and Tatsuya. The rest of you…GET OUT!"

Kagami bellowed.

The group started to leave after that in pairs.

"Bye-bye! I have to take Shin-chan home now!"

Kuroko blinked.

"Goodbye Midorima-kun, Takao-kun."

Takao linked arms with the exhausted looking Midorima and left.

"Byeee Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi!"

"Goodbye Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"See you later Tetsu."

"Just leave already Ahomine."

Kagami grabbed Kuroko around the waist possessively. Aomine grinned and started walking away with a whiny Kise on his heels.

"See you later Taiga!"

Himuro smiled and waved. Kagami waved goodbye and Kuroko nodded.

"Goodbye Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san."

Murasakibara tugged Himuro's shirt a little.

"Muro-chin, can we get snacks now?"

Himuro smiled.

"Yeah, I have some at home."

The two walked away in pleasant conversation.

"Thank you for your hospitality Taiga. Please take care of Tetsuya."

Akashi glanced once at Kagami before his gaze went to linger on the boy next to him.

"Ah… See you soon Kagami, Kuroko."

"See you soon Furihata-kun."

Kuroko smiled.

"Goodnight Furi!"

Akashi pulled Furihata along with him. Furihata blushed and waved before the two were out of sight.

**~Extra~**

"I saw what you did Kuroko."

Kagami stared at the blue-haired boy with arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kagami-kun."

Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami sighed, clearly the only ones who noticed Kuroko's misdirection was himself and most likely Akashi.

"You really are a little devil you know that?"

Kuroko smiled up at him.

"Sometimes."

Kuroko pecked Kagami on the lips.

"But that's why you love me ne, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami laughed and hugged his shadow.

"Yeah, that's why I love you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Kimiko-chan: OMG IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. It took me an entire week to write this thing D: And it's so hard to write all of these characters *cries* I'm sorry if it sucked -_-**

**Akashi: I order you to redo this story.**

**Kimiko: I don't have time to redo it!**

**Kuroko: I liked the story very much Kimiko-san.**

**Kimiko: *hugs* Aww, Kuroko you're the best!**

**Aomine: It sucked.**

**Kise: Aominecchi, don't be so mean! She just needs more practice!**

**Kagami: WHY DID YOU MAKE IT AT MY HOUSE?!**

**Himuro: I don't think I sound that girly…**

**Sakurai: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Kimiko: *cries* They all hate me!**

**Momoi: *pats back***

**Kuroko: You all lack delicacy**…

**(Kuroko and Momoi are my only friends…)**


	3. After Story?

**Pairings: Kagakuro, Midotaka, Aokise, Murahimu, and Akafuri**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: This is a continuation from my other story Truth or Dare/5 end result aka the after party! The pairings are all separated into different parts.**

**This is the original story link vv**

** post/80345414059/truth-or-dare-5-minutes**

**The After Party?**

_-Midotaka-_

Midorima and Takao arrived at Midorima's house and Takao lingered at the doorstep.

"Shin-chan, are you mad?"

Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Why would I be mad nanodayo?"

"Because I cling to you… you always push me away."

Midorima blushed and looked away before stuttering.

"I-It's not… I d-don't hate it."

Takao smiled and looked down. Shin-chan really was such a tsundere.

"Do you love me Shin-chan?"

Midorima looked around before allowing his gaze to go back to Takao. Midorima seemed to think something over before dragging Takao inside his house and to his room.

Takao was confused now and was giving Midorima a bewildered look.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima sighed and crossed his arms.

"It is not appropriate to talk about such things in public nanodayo."

Takao's eyes widened.

"Oh. I see."

He waited patiently for Midorima to collect his thoughts.

"Yes."

Takao smirked at Midorima deviously.

"Yes what Shin-chan?"

Midorima's voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"Yes, I love you Takao Kazunari."

Takao blushed then. He had wanted Midorima to clearly say that he loved him but he hadn't expected him to say his full name!

Midorima caressed Takao's face with his taped hand. Takao closed his eyes and caught his Shin-chan's hand with his own and pressed his lips to the palm.

"I love you Midorima Shintarou."

Takao smiled as Midorima blushed. Takao wanted to convey more, he wanted Shin-chan to know everything. Takao lay back on the bed and pulled Midorima closer while pressing his lips to his lover's forehead.

"I love seeing your fingers after you remove the tape, I love watching you shoot beautifully, I love how you put your trust in me on and off the court, I love when you act like a tsundere, I love your strange obsession with lucky items and horoscopes, and I love it when you say my name."

Midorima stared into Takao's hypnotizing blue eyes and kissed him on the lips. He allowed Takao to slowly take the tape off his fingers.

"I won't say this ever again so listen carefully."

Midorima leaned over Takao who was nuzzling his now bare hand.

"I love the way you play basketball, I love that you go along with my belief in luck and horoscopes, I love your outgoing personality and how you always try to include me in everything, and I love how you always understand me."

Takao felt like crying, this was more than he ever expected from Shin-chan. All he could do was place kisses along Midorima's fingers and soft lips in the hope that Midorima would understand how much he loved him.

Midorima gave Takao a little smile and kissed his nose.

"Now you know."

The rest of the night was like a dream. When Takao woke up at some late hour of the night, he felt like he was on cloud 9. Midorima was holding him while he slept and Takao nestled even closer before closing his eyes and falling back into a peaceful sleep.

_-Aokise-_

"Aominecchi where are we going?"

Aomine continued to walk until he reached a small building. Aomine yanked Kise into his apartment and locked the door.

"We're finishing what we started earlier."

Aomine growled before attacking Kise's neck with hot kisses. Kise was about to protest, but what was the point? Aomine moved his lips roughly across whatever bare skin he could access.

"Aominecchi…"

Kise ran his hands underneath Aomine's shirt and across his smooth back. Aomine nipped Kise's bottom lip and then they were kissing. Kise matched Aomine passion for passion.

Aomine pulled back to take in Kise's ravished face. His cheeks and ears were pink, his eyes were glazed, and he was out of breath.

"God I love you." Aomine growled out.

Kise laughed breathlessly and kissed Aomine again on the lips. Tongues and teeth clashed until Aomine pulled away again to trail his lips over Kise's neck to leave another mark.

Aomine began to walk backwards while he kissed Kise. The blonde was vaguely aware of when they reached the bedroom and Aomine literally tossed him on the bed. Kise moaned as Aomine began to unbutton his shirt frantically. Aomine attacked his lips once more and ran his rough hands over Kise's perfectly toned chest. Kise clutched at the bed sheets while Aomine licked from Kise's neck to his abs.

Aomine stared down at Kise hungrily as he watched Kise squirm and writhe from his touch.

Kise reached up and placed his hands behind Aomine's neck.

"I love you Aominecchi."

Aomine smiled a genuinely happy smile and leaned down to kiss Kise gently. Kise smiled into the kiss and pulled Aomine closer to whisper in his ear.

"Don't stop, keep going."

Aomine smirked.

"Like I'd stop now."

The two continued until almost morning. Kise was exhausted but he was also extremely happy. Aomine kissed his forehead and Kise hugged him tightly as the two drifted off to sleep.

_-Murahimu-_

Himuro and Murasakibara cuddled on Himuro's bed while feeding each other chocolate truffles and potato chips.

Murasakibara finished off the potato chips and layed down on the bed. Himuro popped a truffle into his mouth and placed the box down on the black carpet before curling up next to the giant.

"Hey Muro-chin…"

"Hm?"

Murasakibara rolled onto his side to look at the slender boy cuddling against him.

"I want another chocolate."

Himuro started to reach for the chocolate box below when his face was turned back towards Murasakibara. Himuro was about to give him a questioning look when he felt lips crash on his own. Himuro's eyes fluttered close as Murasakibara licked the inside of his mouth.

When Himuro opened his eyes Murasakibara was hovering over him with a lazy smile.

"You taste sweet Muro-chin."

Himuro blushed as Murasakibara licked his lips.

"I want another taste."

And with that Himuro was kissed again, this time more passionately.

"I love Muro-chin."

Himuro felt as if his heart was melting like the chocolate truffle he had eaten earlier. He felt his whole body heating up from the intensity of the kiss and he wanted more.

"I… love… you too Atsushi."

Himuro's voice came out as a breathless whisper that made Murasakibara want to kiss him even more. The purple giant loved the pretty pink color that tinted his partner's face and the glassy look in his eyes. Muro-chin looked delicious.

Himuro gasped when he felt Murasakibara suck on his neck harshly. He wove his hands through purple hair as the boy continued on with his licking and sucking.

Murasakibara pulled back slightly to look at Himuro's flushed face. Himuro smiled and pulled the giant back down planting kiss after kiss on his lover's face. Himuro pressed gentle kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, his temple, and his nose before kissing him deeply on the lips.

Sometime during all of the amazing kisses they had managed to remove each other's clothing.

"Can I eat you Muro-chin?"

Himuro was panting and looking up at a hopeful and hungry looking Atsushi. Himuro smiled and leaned up towards the purple giant.

"Go ahead. I'm all yours."

A few hours later the two lay in bed together with Himuro snuggled tightly in Murasakibara's arms. Himuro rested the side of his head against the larger boy's chest and allowed the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

_-Akafuri-_

"A-Akashi-kun a-are you s-sure you want to stay here with me tonight?"

Akashi stared at the blushing and sputtering Furihata in amusement. Akashi knew that Furihata was a huge scaredy-cat so to speak and this weekend the boy's parents were away for business and he was home alone. As much as Akashi enjoyed the idea of being alone with his Kouki, he was also concerned that he would be terrified all alone. Thus the reason Akashi was willing to stay with Furihata for the weekend. Akashi gave Furihata's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I am sure that I want to stay with you tonight."

Furihata's heart fluttered at that and he began walking to his house holding hands with Akashi Seijirou.

Furihata's home was average in size and looked extremely ordinary. White walls and wooden floors. Furihata led Akashi to his room and apologized profusely for not having another guest room he could stay in.

"Ah… sorry my house is so small Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled a bit and Furihata nearly had a heart attack.

"It's fine Kouki come here."

Furihata joined Akashi on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was getting more nervous by the second.

"Kouki."

"W-W-What is it?"

Akashi turned over to look at Furihata's flushed face. Akashi reached a hand out to move some hair from the brunette's face. Furihata tentatively moved a little closer to Akashi so he could have easier access. Akashi smiled and hummed in appreciation as he began to stroke Furihata's cheek.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's gaze met his directly and Furihata felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"Call me by my first name."

Furihata gulped.

"S-Seijirou…"

Akashi smiled and nodded.

"Yes?"

Furihata closed his eyes.

"I love you. I really love you."

Furihata opened his eyes when he felt the hand stop stroking his cheek. Akashi's red eyes were watching him, his face looked unusually gentle and warm.

Akashi moved closer to him and caressed his lower lip with his thumb.

"I really love you too Kouki."

Furihata's breath hitched when he felt Akashi's lips cover his own. The kiss was soft and warm and Furihata felt safe and happy. His lips curled up into an involutary smile when Akashi pulled away.

Akashi slowly wrapped his arms around Furihata's lower back as Furihata's hands were placed on his chest as the two kissed again and again.

Akashi pulled away once more to speak.

"Are you happy Kouki?"

Furihata smiled and moved closer into Akashi's embrace.

"Yes, I'm very happy."

Akashi's soft fingertips moved down Furihata's neck to his torso causing him to shudder slightly. Akashi kissed the boy's cool skin tenderly and Furihata involuntarily tilted his head back as Akashi placed butterfly kisses against his neck and collar bone.

"Seijirou…"

Furihata blushed at the embarrassing way he had called the red-head's name. Meanwhile Akashi unbuttoned his own shirt to reveal his god-like body. Furihata could do nothing but watch in awe as Akashi removed his shirt as well. It was as if he was hypnotized by Akashi's flawlessness.

Akashi's kisses began to trail even further down Furihata's body and the boy could do nothing but gasp and moan in pleasure. Furihata pulled Akashi back up to kiss him on the lips once more. Akashi's kiss was mind-blowing and Furihata felt so amazing that he didn't want to think any longer, just feel.

…

Furihata stared at the ceiling in a daze. Akashi really was good at everything. The red-head turned towards Furihata and pulled him into a warm embrace before giving him another chaste kiss on the lips.

"You should rest now."

Furihata felt happy and light.

"Okay. Goodnight Seijirou."

Akashi stroked Furihata's hair.

"Goodnight Kouki."

Furihata smiled and closed his eyes.

-Kagakuro-

Kuroko curled up on Kagami's bed and wrapped himself in a blanket. When Kagami walked into the room and noticed the lump on his bed he chuckled.

"Are you cold?"

Kuroko's eyes peeked out from behind the covers and he nodded.

"Want me to warm you up?"

Kuroko held out his arms like a small child and Kagami crawled into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around the slender body. Kuroko gripped Kagami's shirt tightly before he leaned up to kiss Kagami's enticing lips.

Kagami shifted his body weight to his forearms as he hovered over the fragile looking boy below him. The blue-eyed boy ran his fingertips along Kagami's jaw and smiled.

"You're very handsome Kagami-kun."

Kagami leaned down and pressed his lips to Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko's closed his eyes slowly and sighed as Kagami left fleeting kisses on his face. Kagami noted with much satisfaction that Kuroko had a light pink tint to his usually pale cheeks.

Kagami pushed Kuroko's shirt up and traced circles over Kuroko's body. The smaller boy sighed and ran his fingers through Kagami's hair. The red-head traced Kuroko's stomach line with kisses.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kuroko ran his fingertips over Kagami's toned body. The red-head was hot to the touch and everywhere he touched burned. Kagami molded his body protectively and possessively around Kuroko's.

"I love you Kuroko."

The slender boy stroked the side of the red-head's face and nipped his lower lip. Kagami lifted the back of Kuroko's head and kissed him eagerly on the lips. When Kagami pulled away Kuroko's eyes were glazed with want.

"I love you Kagami-kun."

…

The next morning Kuroko woke up feeling the warmth of Kagami's body next to his. He smiled and snuggled closer before hearing his phone go off repeatedly. Kuroko reached over to Kagami's dresser to grab his phone and check his text messages.

**Takao Kazunari - 9:41 AM**

_Hey Kuroko-kun, thanks for the help last night! I owe you! Shin-chan is really cute when he sleeps hehe ^_^_

Kuroko smiled and continued reading the texts.

**Aomine Daiki - 10:03 AM**

_Thanks Tetsu. Let me know if you ever need me to beat up that Bakagami._

Kuroko stared at Kagami's sleeping face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Murasakibara Atsushi - 10:15 AM**

_I'll give you snacks next time Kuro-chin!_

Kuroko was already looking forward to his next vanilla shake.

**Akashi Seijirou - 10:33 AM**

_Good work Tetsuya._

Kuroko finished reading and began to text a response back.

**Reply All: Kuroko Tetsuya - 11:07 AM**

_You're welcome._

Kagami reached around for Kuroko and hugged him.

"Stop texting those weirdos."

Kuroko nuzzled his face against Kagami's chest and closed his eyes. He was really glad that he had convinced Kagami to have that party last night.

**THE END**

**—-**

**Kimiko-chan: I am done with this story. This was seriously hell to write, I was banging my head against my lapotop as I worked on it. Anyways, I really hope you all liked how this ended! Thanks for reading! **

**Kuroko: I really liked this story. Good job Kimiko-san.**

**Akashi: This was better than the last chapters I suppose.**

**Midorima: It was because she had her lucky item!**

**Aomine: It sucked a little less.**

**Kagami: What the hell is this crap.**

**Takao: WHERE'S THE SEX SCENE?!**

**Kimiko: I said in the teaser that it would only be implied… *sweat drops***

**Himuro: It was good. I'm still kind of girly though…**

**Kimiko: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Aomine: HAHA she sounds like Sakurai.**

**Momoi: *whacks Aomine on the head***

**Kise: Well I really liked it Kimikocchi!**

**Kimiko: Thank you so much Kise!**

**Furihata: I actually kind of liked it… Is that bad?**

**Akashi: Of course not! It actually was good wasn't it? *glares at Takao, Kagami, and Aomine***

**Kagami: Yeaahhh it was.**

**Aomine: Definetly very good.**

**Akashi: *swings some scissors around***

**Takao: *cries* Shin-chan, Akashi is scary!**

**Midorima: Just agree with everything he says and you'll live.**


End file.
